A Light in the Dark
by Blood and Paper
Summary: When a year old Moon Elf is saved during a surface raid, a lone male Drow returns to his house and raises her. Can she survive where lies about her "evil" race are told? She teams up with a male Drow who feels no bond to his heritage. Slight AU.
1. Prologue

A Light in the Dark

Prologue

The noble house of Moon Elves, Luna Deshonea, finally saw the day that they had an heir. Young Beanea was the only female of a family of nearly all males. Her brothers dotted upon their sister. Then, during a travel camp, a band of Drow attacked the group of Moon Elves. All but one was killed. That one was Beane, and was actually taken by one of the Drow. A year old, Beane cried and screamed until she fell asleep. Among the band of Drow, the members used the hand code to speak with each other.

'Thank Lloth it stopped. Who knows what monsters would ahve been drawn to us.'

After a number of weeks, the Drow returned to their home city and separated to return to their respected houses. The one carrying the year old returned home and went instantly to his private chamber in the training hall. He did not want to put the infant in danger; but that ended the second the band attacked. He would protect the child for as long as possible so she would not serve the damn Spider Queen as a priestess. The male Drow called for a house servant to bring some food fit for a year old infant. When the infant woke, the Drow said an incantation that allowed Beanea to see in the infrad spectrum. For the first time, Beanea could see the one who saved her.

"Don't fear, Little One," he said. "I'll protect you."

**AN: **A little short, but it explained how she arrived.


	2. Chapter 1

A Light in the Dark

Chapter 1

Nine months passed and the fall of House DeVir was taking place. Beanea had only seen the training hall and Zaknafein's private chambers for those nine months. Now she felt safe enough to explore the immediate area outside the hall. When one of the two male nobles passed by, Beanea dashed back into the training hall. If he saw her, the Moon Elf did not know. But she suddenly felt safer back in the hall. She walked onto the balcony and watched what seemed like the whole house emptied into the city. She watched the doings of Menzoberranzan until she could not keep her eyes open.

Some hours later, Beanea woke with a start; feeling a hand on her shoulder. She saw it was the one who had taken care of her. She sat up and waited for him to speak. Everyday, Beanea learned the Drow language and the hand code; and was on her way to fitting into the Drow culture. That was not to the liking of her caregiver, but he knew better.

"Lesson," she asked.

"Matron Malice has finally learned of you. She wishes to see you."

Beanea knew from what she was told to keep her mouth. The male Drow took the young Moon Elf's hand and took Beanea to the antechamber. There was three high priestesses and one priestess holding the secondboy Drizzt. Beanea tried to hid behind the one who took care of her, but he brought her in front of him.

"Nine months, Zaknafein. For nine months you hid this faerie from me and Lloth. Do you really believe you could save her from our way of life," Malice asked.

"I have kept her safe thus far."

"She cannot serve Lloth even as a priestess."

"Allow her to live and help as page princess."

"Why would a faerie become a daughter of House Do'Urden," Briza asked. "She should have been killed during the raid."

"She has survived despite..."

"Enough," Malice said, silencing both Zak and Briza. "The child can remain. Vierna..."

"I stay with him," Beanea spoke up.

Everyone looked at the nineteen month old, surprised that she spoke in their language.

"It would make sense for him to raise the child. But know this, Zak. Do not tempt me to harm the child."

Zak nodded and led Beanea from the antechamber. She followed for as fast as she could as the four females watched.

**0o**

Back in the training hall, Zak began training Beanea to survive in his world. He began with levitation. Zak was not one to believe in the spells of the priestess; so he put a limitation on the spells. If Beanea ever escaped Menzoberranzan's grasp and return to the surface, the spells will eventually fade away. Beanea tried and tried again, but failed. She was still too young to levitate.

**0o**

Years past and Beanea has grown from the nineteen month old Moon Elf into a darker skinned, glowing ice blue eyed Moon Elf. She has the abilities all Drow have. She now walked through the corridors with nothing to fear. In those years, Beanea learned that even though Zaknafein raised her, she was ranked higher than even Rizzen. Now she was summoned by Malice to the antechamber. There she found Malice speaking with a sixteen year old Drizzt.

"Ah, Beanea. I'm surprised to see you have time to heed my summons," Malice said.

"Zak is busy and had me inspect the soldiers' weapons." In truth, Beanea had begun her training earlier that day and Zak sent her before he arrived. "And I know better than to ignore a summons from you."

Malice bought what her adopted daughter said. "You know what this day marks, don't you," she asked Beanea.

Beanea looked over to Drizzt, who had a big smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. She circled him while thinking of what to say.

"Drizzt officially becomes the secondboy of Do'Urden. I'd get that smile off your face if I were you."

Beanea had to keep her farce up until she got back to the training hall. Vierna arrived with Zak and Beanea stepped aside to allow Zak to work with Drizzt.

"What of Beanea," Zak asked after he finished. "What fate awaits her?"

"It is none of my concern what her fate is. She can serve Lloth in another form other than becoming a priestess."

Beanea was joyed to hear tis. It meant that she could continue her lessons with Zak; and now Drizzt. Zak led the way from the antechamber to the training hall wit his two pupils flanking him. Once there, Beanea reclaimed her two half-swords and whip. The whip was placed on her belt and Beanea went through the set that Zak showed that morning. She fumbled, but recovered in time to finish the set. A glance to Zak showed Beanea the slightest of nods. The weapon master left Drizzt to chose which weapon he wanted to use and Beanea to working on mastering the first set. In his private chambers, he thought of how Beanea would survive in Melee-Magthere; surround by males from all different houses.

**0o**

Days faded into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. Now, four years later, both were dressed as nobles of House Do'Urden; and armed with their chosen weapons. Beanea showed no fear in leaving the house for she has already left in years past. Drizzt watched his sister put her piwafwi on, not really sure of her true origins. Over the years, Beanea has gained some of the physical characteristics of the Drow; a darker skin than she had four years ago and whitish brown hair. Whatever the origin of his sister, Drizzt has accepted her. Dinin led the two from the house to Tier Breche; Arach Tirith, Sorcere, and Melee-Magthere. Since Malice cared not what Beanea did, she was off to Melee-Magthere.

At the pyramid, the twenty-six students were herded to an oval room where they were told outrageous lies about not only the surface and its inhabitants, but the races that made the underdark their home. After fifty cycles of Narbondel, the class was told of the grand melee.

"Tis segment of your training is at an end," Hatch'net announced that morning.

Dinin entered the room, followed by a suspended iron box filled with wooded poles that were suppose to represent Drow weapons.

"Choose the pole that best represents your weapon of choice," Hatch'net said as Dinin reached his siblings.

Beanea looked and did not see a whip, but two sparring poles that were close to the two half-swords she had become more accustomed to.

"For the pride of Daermon N'a'shezbaernon," Dinin whispered before moving on.

"Your class must have an order. Thus the grand melee. There can be only one victor."

The master of lore and Dinin herded the class from Melee-Magthere, through the academy, and between the two guardian spider statues.

"I remember going to one of these before with Zak," Beanea said in the hand code to Drizzt. "It was when I was ten. When a master calls you out, then you're out." The group of students reached a large cavern; the grand melee arena. Stalactites and stalagmites filled the arena with a twisting maze of ambush holes and blind corners. "It begins in a count of one hundred."

Together, with Kelnozz (whom they met the first day), they took up a spot to hide and wait. Beanea looked up to the catwalks she knew were above them. Over ten years ago, she stood up there with Zaknafein and watched the students below. Now she was one of the students. She hoped that she could remember the arena's layout.

"One hundred!"

Beanea knew better than to charge out right then. She waited; but not for long. A student came by and attacked. Beanea took him down and her team of two left the area. Beanea lost all sense of time and apparently her team. When it ended, she was second in the ranking.

**0o**

"I don't believe it; second," Drizzt signed in the hand code. "I placed eighth."

"Consider yourself lucky. The higher you are, the more of a target you are."

Beanea had hoped for the top spot, but she failed to think of the attack in the cross-down parry her brother had.

"What is it?"

"The cross-down parry. That's why I'm second."

"You kick between the swords."

Beanea thanked Drizzt and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

A Light in the Dark

Chapter 2

Nine years had past and the two Do'Urdens were graduating with top honors. During those years, Drizzt and Beanea had changed off on being first and second in the grand melee. It was difficult, for the two were mirror images of each other when fighting. Before the graduation, Vierna took Beanea aside.

"Be careful today. You will need to take part as a priestess and not as a fighter. The mistresses of Arach-Tirith and priestesses will not take kindly to your truth."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Allow the smoke to work on you."

Beanea did not know what to say to her sister. It was better that she did what she was told than to defy Vierna. Now, she walked into the ceremonial hall in Arach-Tirith with Drizzt; a gut feeling of what was going to happen. She wondered how he would react. They took their places with the rest of the class against a wall and watched the ceremony. Then the intoxicating smoke that was created by the priestesses reached the fighter class. Beanea fought against the effects of the smoke; as was Drizzt. One male, from Sorcere Beanea knew, approached Beanea and bowed low. That was when he saw her weapons. Her true identity revealed, Beanea knew she had to take the male before he attempted to reveal her. Drizzt took out from the hall and ignored Beanea's yells. Beanea had a job to finish and took the wizard.

* * *

"Beanea took a wizard then a couple of her own classmates," Vierna said, informing Malice of the graduation. "I've never seen so much interest males had for her."

"Perhaps she has yet some use. Where is she now?"

"In the training hall with Drizzt. Should I go get her?"

"No. Let her work with him; for they are to be out on patrol in two days time. If she is with child..."

Malice trailed off, for many possibilities could be presented to the situation. If Beanea was indeed with child, then she could pose a threat to Briza, who would take Malice's place one day. Then again, it would be interesting to see what the child looked like with the father a full Drow and the mother a Moon Elf.

"Beanea, if she is with child, will remain in the house."

* * *

Beanea did not move like she was pregnant. Fighting a cave troll on her own. She saw a flash of black and knew it was Guenhwyver. The two worked together in bringing the troll down. A fire popped up and Beanea was the first to take a torch and lit up the few trolls she took down before moving onto the other trolls. Fighting trolls and other monsters were becoming more common for the patrol. Masoj sent the panther back to the Astral Plane as Drizzt came up beside Beanea. She could tell that he was still troubled. The patrol regrouped and returned to Menzoberranzan. Once back in their house, Drizzt and Beanea returned to their respected rooms.

Beanea's room was unlike those of her sisters; they being high priestesses of Lloth. Beanea's room was more suited for a warrior than for a priestess of Lloth. A knock at the door took Beanea out of her thoughts to answer it. On the other side was Drizzt.

"What is it, Driz," she asked, using his nickname.

He smiled at the name. "Is it alright if I come in?"

Beanea stepped aside and allowed her brother to ender the room, closing the door behind him.

"We're going on a raid, surface raid, in a fortnight."

"A surface raid?"

Beanea got a distant look on her face, trying to remember the surface. She was a year old and remembered little if anything. For years, she knew she was different than those around her.

"Bea?"

"I was trying to remember something. Perhaps the raid would help."

* * *

Though Masoj was not accompanying the raid group, he has agreed to allow Beanea to take along Guenhwyvar. Beanea welcomed the panther's company whenever Drizzt was not at point and whenever the panther's figurine allowed. At this point in the weeks long trip, the panther sensed something with Beanea. Guenhwyvar pawed gently at Beanea's lower abdomen.

"What is it, Guen?"

The panther pawed again and Beanea knew right then that she was with child. No one in her patrol needed to know; for they would learn of her true gender. Finally, the patrol reached the surface; leaving the females cleric behind. Beanea padded her pocket, making sure the figurine was still there. She heard the song of the nearby surface Elves and felt the pull of it; slightly remembering it from years before.

"Drizzt, I'm a surface Elf," she whispered.

"The song?"

"Yeah."

Dinin then signaled to attack. All but two did not. Beanea was too shocked to do anything. The surface Elves the Drow were attacking did not appear to be evil as the tales told. She could not believe it. Those that she believed to be her kin were attacking her true kin. A young child ran into Beanea and met her eyes. The child seemed to know that Beanea was not a Drow. A quick look around and Beanea hid the child under an adult and smeared blood on her. Once that was done, Beanea put a finger to her lips to tell the child to be quiet. After the slaughter, the patrol returned to the area they emerged from.

"We have one more duty before we return," the cleric explained when the group returned. "The matrons of Menzoberranzan have bid us to witness the ultimate horror of the surface world that we might warn our kindred."

The ultimate horror? Beanea has already seen the ultimate horror.

"There," Dinin cried, pointing to the east.

Beanea watched as a deep shade of purple was seen. Drizzt whispered something and received icy glares from both Dinin and the cleric.

"Quick; remove your cloaks, equipment, even armor," the cleric said. "In the shadows of the cave so they won't be affected by the light."

The group did such and watched the sky take on a deep redish hue; a sign to any surface dweller that blood has been split that night. Then the top of the sun crested, causing many of the raid party to squint and look away. Finally only Beanea remained.

"Come," the cleric called. "We must return to our homeland."

Homeland. The Underdark was not Beanea's home and now she knew it. She had to leave the evil place she believed to be her home.


	4. Chapter 3

A Light in the Dark

Chapter 3

Beanea could not bring herself to ration out what happened on the surface. She had seen her own kindred killed merciessly by the Drow. After all these years, Beanea had wondered how she survived in the darkness of the Drow, fighting for survival among those older than her. Yet, even fighting among those who could order, or even bring, her death, Beanea felt like she could trust but two Drow; Drizzt and Zak.

For as long as Beanea could remember, Zak had been there to help her; raising her like his own. He was the one who had taught her how to fight in order to survive in Melee-Magthere and among those living in the house. Perhaps it was him that held the answers that Beanea sought.

"Zak," came the call from the gym's main door.

The weapon master was in his private chamber, pondering the fate of his two proteges, when he heard Beana call for him. So, she survived. For what, he wondered. To see another day's death? For Zak, the answers would not come fast enough as he opened the door and saw Beanea patiently waiting for him.

"Zak, I want some answers," she said upon seeing him.

"Answers about what?"

"What I really am. At the surface raid, I saw things that I should not have. What happened to have brought me down here? I want to know what I really am."

Zak sighed. He half figured that Beanea would one day ask this. He was about to speak when Drizzt walked in. Might as well get it done in one go, Zak figured.

"Beanea, do you remember your first memory of being down here," Zak asked, hoping to explain as best he could.

"I do. How does that..."

"The reason for that was that I was part of a raid all those years ago; and you were the only survivor. I did not want you to face death up there, as young as you were and so far from any help. So I brought you down here; knowing that this was better than death; only by a small margin," Zak began.

"And you're the one that taught me enough to survive down here. But why, Zak? Why bring me down here when you knew there was a high possibility of being killed when you knew I should have been killed that night?"

"There has been too much death all ready by my hands; indirectly. I did not want more blood."

"We're on patrol tomorrow," Drizzt explained. "The two of us can leave then..."

"That'll be next to impossible," Beanea explained. "I'm with child and there's no knowing how we'll survive out there."

Out there did not mean on the surface. It meant in the Underdark. If living in Menzoberrranza was difficult, living in the Underdark was near suicidal.

"Then we take what we need."

Before Beanea could object, Drizzt turned and left the gym. She looked to the only one that had been a father-figure to her for years and got nothing. So, it was decided that in the dead of night before leaving for their patrol.


	5. Chapter 4

A Light in the Dark

Chapter 4

Beanea waited until she was sure that everyone in the family had gone to bed before even daring to step foot out of her bed. She had her things packed for hours; her two half-swords, some items she had wanted to keep from her room, and had stuffed a couple blankets and a pillow into a pack. Down in the kitchen, two packs were already made, by Beanea's orders, ready for her and Drizzt. There, he was already waiting and holding both packs.

"What took you," he asked.

"I'm here, aren't I? Let's go."

Beanea reached for one of the packs and led the way out. Drizzt knew there was no point on arguing with her on carrying two packs if she was capable of doing it herself. Out through the kitchen door and onto the open area between the house and the gate and other defenses of the house; levitating over them easily. The two friends who have been more like siblings made their way to the tunnel that their patrol had used many times to come and go from the city. They did not get far. Masoj, the wizard who had been with them since the last few years in Tier Breche and throughout their patrols, stopped them.

"Where do you two think you're going," he questioned them.

"It's none of your business, Masoj," Beanea said.

"It is when..."

Masoj had taken three threatening steps toward Beanea before Drizzt cut him down. Beanea was in shock that he did that. Yet she went over, bent down and search the now dead wizard's body for Gwenhwyver's statue. She held it up to Drizzt, who nodded in acceptance before leading the way from the city that they had once called home.

**0o**

Through the tunnels, not a sound was heard nor made. The only two that moved through the shadows of the tunnels kept a wary eye for the danger that would welcome an easy target. No danger came as the two figures came upon a rarely seen oasis; with a roth herd and water. The female figured signed in the hand code that the oasis would do perfectly for their needs. The other, a male, signed back in agreement and helped his companion to make camp. Both fell asleep shortly after rolling out their bedrolls out. They needed the sleep after the many hours of walking. Some hours later, Beanea was waken by one of the roth sniffing at her. Keeping still, she waited until the beast had moved on to sniff at Drizzt. She laughed when he shot up in surprise at the animal sniffing at him.

"Relax, Drizzt," Beanea said. "It won't bite."

Drizzt huffed and climbed out of his bedroll, going for the gear they had brought. Beanea moved to free herself from her own bedroll when nausea suddenly hit her. Rushing to a cave wall, she doubled over and brought up nearly everything she had eaten the night before. Drizzt looked over when he heard the sounds his sister was making.

"You okay," he signed when she returned for some water.

"Yeah, fine. Probably the food didn't agree with me," came the return signs.

Drizzt did not completely accept the answer Beanea gave him, but went about what he was doing. Beanea finished off her water and began to assist Drizzt in setting up camp. Neither saw the beings that were watching their activities from a ledge above them.


	6. Chapter 5

A Light in the Dark

Chapter 5

Three months after escaping Menzoberranzan, the two friends had grown used to a routine that took up most of the day. Beanea would remain at the camp to ensure its safety while Drizzt went out and patrolled the nearby tunnels. As much as Drizzt wanted to have Gwen by his side, he knew his sister would have a harder time defeating an Underdark creature in her state. With Guenhwyver's statue within reach at all times, Beanea assured Drizzt that she would be fine every time he stepped out of the oasis. There was not much Beanea could do around camp ever since those first few days of arriving. The Myconids tended to watch out for Beanea, some how knowing of her situation. Beanea welcomed the silent watchers, grateful for their presence. The camp was cleaned up everyday, and Beanea had taken to not straining herself as much as possible. She did not want to cause the death of the child she was carrying, such was the routine. This goes on for several months until a sharp pain ripped through Beanea's body.

The scream that pierced the other wised deadly silent of the oasis startled the rothe herd into darting towards the entrance. Drizzt shot up to see the herd starting to settle at the entrance. Beanea had thrown her covers off of her, which revealed a dark wet spot on her bedroll. That concerned Drizzt more than actually losing the roth herd; which could be found with Gwen at a later date. He signed to Beanea, questioning what was wrong, but the pain put a quick end to the hand code conversation.

"I think...the child's coming," Beanea managed to say after a contraction.

Neither having much experience with childbirth, nature would have to take control. Beanea felt another contraction and let out another scream in pain. The roth herd had nearly scattered on that; but the fear of what laid outside the entrance to the oasis was overwhelming to the screams of pain emanating from within. Given a reprieve for a few minutes, Beanea instructed Drizzt to gather water to heat and some of the towels that they had taken with them.

Hour upon painful hour, Beanea went through labor. She did her best to sleep it off, but even that did not help. Drizzt did what he could to help, but that was little he could do. After what seemed like a full day, Beanea was ready to deliver. Apprehensive of even touching the one he had seen as a sister there, Drizzt positioned himself and peeked through nearly fully closed eyes. Beanea waited to hear his voice, telling her to push when he saw the head.

"Push," he said. "I see it."

There was something in the back of Drizzt's mind that had taken over then and had forced his eyes open to more easily assist Beanea in the final moments. With one last scream and push, Beanea delievered the infant. Her body fell back onto her bedroll as Drizzt tended to the child; witnessing its first cries. A faint smile came to Beanea's face upon hearing the sound. Drizzt finally handed the infant to Beanea.

"A boy," he said.

With that, Drizzt took care of the soiled towels and Beanea's bedroll.

**0o**

Little by little, the days faded into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. Ten years had passed and the son that Beanea bore had aged accordingly of being born to a Drow and a Moon Elf. Beanea had since taken up her arms and patrolled with Zaknefein, named for the Weapon Master who had saved her and for the mentor to the two escaped Elves. Drizzt had taken on a father role with the child, always fussing with Beanea about taking him into the tunnels. Beanea had won the arguments due to the fact that they were the two best fighters Menzoberranzan produced. Aside from Dantag, the Beanre weapon master, and Zaknefein.

"I'm going back," Beanea told Drizzt.

"What? Why?"

"For a while now, I've been losing my sight. It's not all at once; just a tiny bit here and there. I need to talk to Zak about it."

"Are you insane?"

"I became insane when I came out here when I knew I was carrying Zak."

Drizzt sighed. These brief conversations between them had helped them all to keep their sanity. He knew that once his sister and best friend made up her mind, there was no changing it. He watched as Beanea went about, gathering only what she needed. Zak, being nearly ten, watched as well. He wondered where exactly his mother planned on going and who this other Zak was.

"Mother, where are you going?"

"A place that is slightly less dangerous for me than it is for you. You stay here with Drizzt and behave yourself. I don't want to come back and put you in your place."

The ten year old nodded silently. He had heard tales of the city from which his little family escaped from. He wanted to see it for himself, but knew from the tales that it would not be wise to do so. He also knew that he would not be as welcomed now as he might have been if he was born in Do'Urden. Beanea nodded to Drizzt upon catching Guenhwyver's statue and left.


	7. Chapter 6

A Light in the Dark

Chapter 6

A shadow figure sat on the ledge above the scouting party, silently watching them. The conversation was about the watcher and the one that it had left. Ten years had changed the silent shadow, and it hoped that if it managed to sneak into the party and back to the city, that its appearance would not be wholly recognized.

"They have to be around here somewhere," Dinin's voice floated up to the shadow. "Yet I fail to see where? For weeks we've searched for our siblings. How many? And all that time Sin ... Shi'nayne has been sitting at Matron Malice's side as you used ... "

Briza wiped around and grabbed Dinin by the throat. "You will watch your tongue, Dinin. Matron Malice would not question your death. Her sons have ever been trouble to her."

"I...apologize. I just don't trust her. She is not loyal to us."

"Fool. Shi'nayne is a high priestess. Loyal only to Lloth. As am I and our mother. What Matron Malice does, she does to return House Do'urden to the favor of the Spider Queen and glory."

"Yes, of course. In truth, I am simply dismayed that my own sisters, the _true Do'Urdens_, have been moved down in the hierarchy to make room for that one."

"Shi'nayne's rank is of no concern to you," Briza yelled at her brother. "she will serve her purpose as we will by finding Drizzt and Beanea."

The shadow watched the movements of those below it, wondering what had happened in the ten years that had passed since leaving Menzoberranzan.

"It is near," Briza said.

The shadow wondered how the group had managed to track it. It was not the same Elf that had left all those years ago, nor was the one that had been left at the oasis. The scouts fanned out in search of the one they have been hunting. As they did, the shadow produced from its neckpurse the house emblem that it and its companion had carried for years and figured it out. With another reach into the neckpurse, the shadow produced its emblem twin and knew it for sure.

"Go, Guenhwyver," the shadow whispered to the panther as she placed the neckpurse on it.

The panther raced off silently and the female shadow moved silently to do battle with those that remained behind at the forking tunnels. A silent form dropped down and took out Dinin with the hilt of one of her half swords. Spinning on her heels, Beanea held the tip of her other half sword at Briza's throat.

"Dear sister Beanea," Briza said with a smile. "The last I saw you, you were with child."

"W...Why are you here?" The words, hardly spoken with Drizzt and Zak, were hard to speak for Beanea.

"For you and brother Drizzt. The war with House Hunett is over. It is time for you two to come home."

"Home?"

"You two are needed. Drizzt is now the Weapons Master."

"Zak was Weapons Master. Why would Drizzt be... You killed him!"

Beanea attacked Briza, a large black mass coming down between them before Beanea could reach the Drow.

"Go back to your damnable mother, Briza. Tell her not to seek us out again," Beanea yelled.

There was something in Beanea's ice blue eyes that signalled something that Briza did not know. Even as the high priestess pumped her arm that held the six headed snake head, Beanea was ready. It seemed like a flash that Beanea was behind Briza, a half sword to her neck.

"Do it," Briza urged. "End it."

By now, Dinin was climbing to his feet behind Beanea, arming a crossbow. Beanea spun, keeping a half sword at Briza, and aimed the other at Dinin. Within the ice blue eyes that were slowly losing their glow, Dinin saw his death that will come, if not by Beanea's hands then Drizzt's. Dropping the crossbow, Dinin crossed his arms in the sign of surrender. A growl from Beanea sent the male Drow running. Briza tried to slip past her adopted sister, but met a half sword. It was then that Guenhwyver pounced down and allowed Briza to escape. The remaining members of the scout group arrived to see Briza running and Beanea standing there with Guenhwyver.

* * *

_"Briza said that Zak's been killed,"_ Beanea signed to Drizzt.

_"What?!"_

_"That's what she said. I ... I nearly killed her."_

Drizzt had paid attention to Beanea's tale of what happened at the forking tunnels. He too was losing the battle between himself and the hunter. Beanea had told him that she had fought for all these years against her own.

_"I think its time that we leave,"_ Drizzt signed.

_"Where to? Our family will most likely kill us as much as welcome us home. And what about the Svirfnebli? You can't expect them to take us in after what we did to their mining party over ten years ago."_

It was during one of the scouting patrols the two were one before leaving Menzoberranzan. Both had argued to spare the live of the leader; which resulted in the loss of just his hands.

_"Where else _are_ we suppose to go? The surface?"_

_"That be our best bet if Malice is going to continue the hunt for us."_


	8. Chapter 7

A Light in the Dark

Chapter 7

Two neckpurses were thrown into a deep ravine, never to be retrieved or seen again by their once owners. With everything they had, three figures moved from the ravine and through the tunnels of the Underdark. The best bet they were going with was to follow a mining group of Svirfnebli back to Blingdenstone; their home and city. For the youngest of the three, this was to be the furthest from the place he had seen as home. The two older members did their best on instructing the younger on how to track those they were following, and how to recognize signs of all the different inhabitants of the Underdark.

It seemed like little time had past before they found a mining party of Svirfnebli. Keeping to the shadows, the three member party followed the mining party through the tunnels as they mined ... all the way back to Blingdenstone. Knowing what was to come, one pulled out a statue of a hunting panther and summoned the companion. It was then that the three travelers said their good-byes and the youngest was allowed to return the large panther back home.

The three travelers moved from their hiding place and mounted the stairs that led into Blingdenstone. There was no possible way for the three travelers to describe the expressions that they saw on the Svirfnebli when they saw the three Drow standing there at their doors. Fearing the worse, a Drow army was on the move towards their city, and these three were the advance scouts, the Svirfnebli hastily took the three Drow captive.

**0o**

Beanea and Drizzt emitted a sincere calm while Zak attempted to free himself; failing every time. He knew that there was no way for him to escape, but had figured he would at least try. A group of Svirfnebli entered the room where the three were chained to the chair they sat in and the floor. They questioned only Drizzt and Beanea, having come to the conclusion that the ten year old would know little of his elders' doings.

"I remember," Beanea spoke up as the group began to leave. "A mining party over ten years ago. All but one died."

"You know of this party," one Svirfnebli questioned.

"I do. I was one of the two points that led the Drow party against the mining party. Drizzt and myself argued with our once companions to spare the life of the remaining Svirfnebli."

The Svirfnebli began to speak in hushed voices in their own language about what Beanea had just told them.

"There is one," the one Svirfnebli spoke. "Belwar."

"Yes, that's him. Please get him."

The Svirfnebli group left the room, leaving the three alone. Drizzt and Beanea looked at each other, both wondering how long it would be until Belwar arrived. The wait was not as long as they would have thought it would have been, for the group arrived with Belwar. He took in the sight of three Drow chained down; two of which look faguely familiar. It was not until he saw the eyes of Drizzt did the Svirfnebli know who sat before him.

"Unchain them," he said.

"But Most Honorable Burrow ..."

"Unchain them. I will speak for them; even though the king had decided that the two older ones were to be executed."

Some of the Svirfnebli moved to undo the chains that held the three down to the chairs. Beanea barely had time to rub her wrists when Zak rushed into her arms.

"Why," Drizzt asked.

"You two saved my life. And to have the child lose his family would not look so good to me."

The three Drow followed Belwar, with an escort, through the city to his residence. Once there, Belwar sent the escort away and allowed the three to enter his home. He could tell that they have lived in the Underdark for years and asked for their tale. It was during this tale that Belwar learned that Zak was not from Drizzt but one of three graduating males over ten years ago. Zak was the first to give a sleepy yawn; which was not unseen by the others in the room. There had been hammocks set up for the guests, who took to their beds to sleep away the hours.

"Sleep in peace, Do'Urdens," Belwar said. "No enemies you have here. No monsters lurk beyond the stone door of mine."

**0o**

Nothing seemed to have disturbed the peace of the house. Beanea and Drizzt have drifted into a sleep deeper than any that they have slept since leaving their home. With nothing to worry over, they have slept more peacefully that night than they have had since their first night in Melee-Magthere. In the following weeks, a peace seemed to have fallen in the general area of Belwar's home. Zak had actually been accepted by a number of the Svirfnebli children. Drizzt and Beanea spoke little with Belwar, and it seemed like with each other as well. It was not like they had anything to talk about; it was something that came with them during their years in the Underdark.

"You should go out," Belwar told them. "Not wise to remain inside. Go outside and join your young one."


	9. Chapter 8

A Light in the Dark

Chapter 8

There was nothing to suggest that anyone had lived in the oasis for a while to any who happen to enter the large cave. Yet the one who stood there knew that its prey had been here; and not that long ago either. It moved into the oasis and slaughtered all those within; pools and streams of blood stained the cool stone of the rothe and the Myconid.

* * *

Beanea watched Zak as he attempted to gain control over her half swords. The Svirfnebli were kind enough to return that what they took from her and Drizzt; even Guenhwyver's statue. Zaknafein was still too young to be taught "officially" how to handle a sword, but to survive once they leave, if they leave, Blingdenstone, he would have to learn. While Zak was using his mother's half swords, she was using Drizzt's scimitars. Eventually, the lesson ended and the weapons were returned to their rightful owner.

"You must be losing your touch," Drizzt commented on Beanea's teaching skill. "I haven't seen you falter in years."

"You've given me little chance to keep my skill up, dear brother."

Before Drizzt could reply, three Svirfnebli children approached the two adult Elves, one of them speaking. Drizzt looked at Beanea, hoping for a translation. In the weeks they have been there, Beanea was the one that some how managed to catch onto the language better than Drizzt.

"Greetings, Seldig. I am Beanea Do'Urden. This is Drizzt Do'Urden," Beanea said in return.

"You were in the Underdark, yes?"

"Many years," Drizzt said, having caught onto the conversation.

The two Elves joined the three children, who ages were not all that easily seen to the two friends. They reached the large, full sized it seemed to Beanea, Basilisk and took a seat. Each of the children were asking for a tale of the adventures out in the Underdark. Beanea and Drizzt were unsure of which tale they should tell. To them, each day of the past ten years had been molded into one long one that seemed to have ended the day their siblings came in search of them.

"Basilisk," Seldig said, pointing to the large statue.

"We've seen one," Beanea said.

"You have," one said, amazed.

"Yes."

That sent the children into an argument about the reality of living basilisks. Beanea and Drizzt have been exposed to such dangers for most of their lives. Beanea knew the dangers inside the house they had once lived were much more dangerous to her instead of all the monsters that lurked out in the Underdark. Then the children began questioning Drizzt about seeing the basilisk before escaping. He then countered about not running away but fighting it. Beanea smiled as she watched Drizzt being bombarded with questions until the children cornered him into showing them how he defeated the basilisk.

"Oh, come on, Drizzt," Beanea humored him.

Drizzt sighed and he began to set up the battle. The Svirfnebli children sat in front of the now standing Beanea, hanging on every word Drizzt was speaking. Then he sprang into mock action against the statue. Something clicked, and he became the hunter again. Beanea rushed the children away before springing into action herself. She managed to drag him down to the ground and pinned him the only way she knew how; saddling him and sitting on his abdomen.

"Drizzt! Drizzt, snap out of it."

He issued a growl at her, which received a slap in the face. That seemed to have caused Drizzt to revert back to his normal self. It was then, and only then, that Beanea picked herself up off of him and helped him up. By this time, Belwar had arrived and escorted the two back to his home.

**0o**

"Why me? And how can I explain," Drizzt asked Beanea.

The two of them were sitting at the table, Drizzt holding his head in his hands, propped up on his elbows. Beanea sat at a ninty degree from him, her back towards the sleeping Zaknafein. He had returned some hours later after a successful day playing with other Svirfnebli children and learning their language.

"I don't think there's a need to explain, Driz. We've lived out there for so long, our hunters, our beasts, were the ones that seemed to have allowed us to live for all those years."

Drizzt looked up at Beanea, seeing a sympathetic look on her face. She and she alone knew what he had gone through. Zak was yet too young to know what life he would have led if they had stayed in Menzoberranzan. There was no need to dwell on those thoughts, Drizzt knew. They sat there at the table, unbothered by Belwar, sharing a silence only the other would understand. Untold hours past before they heard Seldig outside the door.

"Magga cammera, dark elves," Belwar said. "They won't let you hide."

A worried look was seen on Beanea; seen only by Drizzt. Even after all these years, and very slowly losing her abilities that are shared by the Drow. Even with all of these losses, Beanea had still retained her darkish skin and whitish brown hair. Belwar had often wondered about this, but never had the opportunity to ask his guest about it.

"Five weeks isn't enough time to gain freedom from your beast. And yours ..." A motion to Beanea.

"Come out, Drizzt," Seldig called again.

Drizzt stood from the table, being watched by the one he viewed as a sister and the other as a friend. He walked out himself, to the glees of the children who had gathered outside the door. Finally, Belwar had the opportunity to ask Beanea of her strange appearance.

"I can't explain it, Belwar," Beanea began. "In fact, I can barely remember the course of events that led up to me being down. What I do remember is waking in a room lit with faeire fire and Zaknafein."

"Your son?"

"No. Mentor and friend. Drizzt and I agreed to name my son after our mentor."

"You said mentor and friend, Elf."

"Zaknafein was the one who had actually raised me and taught me everything I needed to know in order to survive in the Drow world. I rarely left his side for a few years before I was old enough to run simple errands for him and other members of the family."

Outside, the two heard the children gasping at a part in Drizzt's tale. Beanea smiled, hearing the gasps.

"Magga cammera," Belwar said, breaking the silence in the room. "Do you know what you really are?"

Beanea shook her head no. She's had inklings, but not enough proof of what she was to give a good answer.


	10. Chapter 9

A Light in the Dark

Chapter 9

Weeks passed and Beanea had actually lounged out amongst the Svirfnebli. Zak had actually made good friends with Seldig and his friends, adding detail to Drizzt's tales whenever the elder Elf left any out. During one of the few days that the children did not ask for a story, Beanea would take some time to teach Zak some sword skills. During these lessons, Seldig and his friends, even a few of the adult Svirfnebli, would make a loose crowd and watch the instruction of one of the two skilled Drow so they may some how understand better their strange guests. After the lesson, Beanea and Drizzt would demonstrate their suburb skills by sparring against each other; using the environment around them.

None of the Svirfnebli would know who would come out the winner, for each battle was different. Some times it would be Beanea, others it would be Drizzt. One of these sparrings came to a cross when they ended in the cross-down parry. Both knew the parry, and both wondered who would be the first to move. It was during the stand-off that Beanea had thought of something. Instead of kicking up through her arms, she subtly shifted her weight to her back leg and took her forward leg to swipe one of Drizzt's legs out from under him. It worked when it may not again. Beanea held one of her half swords at Drizzt's throat, which ended the battle.

Drizzt's hunter expected to be killed, but instead Beanea offered a hand to help him to his feet. The Svirfnebli applauded the deadly display, awed that the two could get so close to killing each other without delivering that fatal blow. It was during these sparrings that young Zak would see how truly deadly his make shift family really was. Panting and sweaty, the two fighters watched as the crowd dispersed as Belwar and Zak approached.

"You two have someone who wants to see you," Belwar said before a black mass appeared.

Drizzt nearly fell back in shock as Beanea stared open mouthed. Neither had expected to see their beloved friend again. The three of them wrestled around a bit before Guenhwyver had pinned Beanea on her back and had a paw on Drizzt's chest. Those who had stayed after the mock battle laughed and smiled at the display of a playful fight.

"She is your friend first and foremost," Belwar answered when Drizzt asked why Guenhwyver was returned. "You may, whenever you feel, return to the House Center where you were first detain to retrieve your weapons and armor."

Beanea's ice blue eyes beamed, if one's eyes that glowed from the infrad spectrum could beam, at hearing that. True, she was not as troubled as Drizzt was about being armed again after the incident with the Basilisk statue, but that did not mean she was worried.


	11. Chapter 10

A Light in the Dark

Chapter 10

Beanea had retrieved her weapons two days after she and Drizzt were told they could claim their belongings. Drizzt and Belwar had gone out on the most recent mining expedition, she chose not to go with them. But she worried that something should befall the expedition. Of course, if anything _did_ befall the expedition, Drizzt would be there to help take care of things. So, she and Zaknafein remained in the city and amuse the children with stories that were soon to run out. Beanea had been feeling a tugging that may lead her back to the very city she swore she would not return to after she learned that Zaknafein was killed. Was there something there that she was suppose to do, witness, or take? Or did Lloth demand her sacrifice in what Beanea and Drizzt did? There was only one way to know for sure.

In the dead of night, if there was ever such a thing in the Underdark, two figures emerged from a home and made their way to the gates of the city. The taller one led the way from the gates and into the Underdark. She knew that their presence would not be missed until morning, which would give them several hours head start before, if one was sent, a search party went out. The further the two went, the more it seemed like the days faded into each other. At last they came to the forking tunnels, and the taller one led the way down the center tunnel that led the way back to Menzoberranzan. There was no knowing if they would be accepted back into the house as members of the noble family, but it was better than remaining out in the Underdark.

Nabodel's light was nearly out by the time two figures entered Menzoberranzan. Stealthly they moved through the shadows that would not reveal their secrets so easily, the two shadows reached the gated cavern within a cavern. The elder of the two easily, though not as easily as it had wished, levitated over the gate and waited for its smaller and younger companion to do the same. Once done, they walked to the balcony that marked the noble house; and again levitated. Two servants saw the entrance and both rushed off to inform the matron of the arrival.

**0o**

"Beanea, I'm surprised that you have survived this long," Briza said.

The eldest daughter of House Do'Urden had come to greet the adopted daughter, and had seen the changes, small as they were, that had taken place over the ten years in the Underdark. More darker hair with streaks of white hair, her darken skin had grown paler, even her glowing icy blue eyes were slowly dulling. Yes, Moon Elves can see better in the dark than humans, but they were not equip as the Drow were. Even now, Beanea could just make out Briza standing before her. But the Moon Elf did not need the infrad spectrum to recognize the broad shouldered female Drow.

"You think I would have be killed in the Underdark, Briza? Even being raised and trained by Zaknafein has taught me much more than the mere use of blades."

Briza seemed to have forgotten that fact. Zaknafein had found Beanea when she was a year old, and had indeed raised the Moon Elf through life; all the way to the day that she and Drizzt went off to Melee-Magthere. Even then, there was something about Beanea that Briza could not pin down. What was it? Did Lloth have something bigger planned for this faerie? Briza did not know.

"A shame that Zaknafein isn't here to see you now," Briza shot back. "He would have loved to meet his daughtered-son."

It was something that had been shared among the high priestesses for all these years. Malice had seen Zaknafein treat Beanea as a child he knew he would not truly raise within their society. Beanea was like the daughter he could not fight for, as she became a high priestess of Lloth, and a son he dared not claim. So in fact, Beanea was both a daughter and a son to Zaknafein.

"Enough," Malice interrupted before Beanea could retaliate. "Beanea's return has given hope that Drizzt will return as well. But first, who is this?"

Malice had motioned to Zaknafein, who was doing his best on showing his place, but not having been indoctorinated, it was difficult. Beanea had done her best on teaching her son on the ways of the Drow, but teaching and going through was two different things.

"This is my son, Zak."

There was a surprise that had engulfed all those in the antechamber other than Beanea and Zak. The Drow females knew that Beanea was preganant when she had entered the Underdark; never did they expect both mother _and_ child to survive ten long years. As the high priestesses looked closer, they saw a mix of both Drow and Moon Elf features. What surprised them the most was that Zak had icy blue eyes that glowed in the infrad spectrum.

"No doubt named after the great Zaknafein," Maya said.

"The very same."

"Well then, Beanea, seeing how you are the most skilled with weapons, you are our Weapons Master," Malice said. "You have control of all of our forces that bear our house emblem and of those that House Baenre has granted us. And as female Weapons Master, you are actually under Vierna."

The Moon Elf and youngest female Drow shared a look. The Drow now had to watch her back for that proverbial knife, while Beanea had to watch her footing. Being fourth in line for the throne was not as bad as being first, but that did not lessen the risk.

"What of Zaknafein?"

"Because he has gone this far without being reared, and granted the conditions in which he had lived I will let slide. But I leave Maya to properly raise Zak."

"Of course, Matron Mother." Beanea bowed.

"Now leave."

The four females and Zak left the antechamber, each in the order of their birth; or adoption. Zak caught up to his mother enough to where they could talk via hand codes. It was by far the easest way to talk without inviting Briza's wraith.

_"Maya's raising me?"_

_"It's more like indoctorination than raising. Males are subservant, more like second class citizens than subservant, in the Drow society,"_ Beanea began to explain. _"Perhaps I could speak with Maya about it. But do not count on any favors; especially from me."_

_"Of course. What do I call you? Mother?"_

_"NO! You need to call me by my name. I may be your mother, but such connections are not...invited within the hiearchy."_

"What are you two doing," Maya said, turning around.

"I was merely instructing Zaknafein on how to behaving. I know Matron Malice has said that you were to raise him; but I believe that you should remember that I have had the first ten years of his life; and connections that are not encouraged here had gained deep roots in the Underdark," Beanea said.

"Such connections should not have devloped in the first place," Briza said. At this point, the other sisters have joined in as well. "They should have been cut the second the cord was."

"I did not have any other females with me, Briza. Surely if you spend ten years in the Underdark as I have, you may understand."

**0o**

Beanea walked into the gym and knew that it has been empty for many years. She walked to the wall that contained all the weapons that she and Drizzt had trained with before settling on the ones that now hung on their waists. Then it was to the war room, where she had gone into only once by accident. Luckily there was no one there, and she was not disciplined for her mistake. The one room Beanea wanted to see, but dared not enter it. It had been Zak's for so many years, it felt wrong going in there. But she was now Weapons Master, and it would not seem right for her to be sleeping in the gym. So, gathering up her courage, Beanea opened the door and walked in.

Everything seemed to be in order. Though she would need to have the clothing changed out. A closer look around showed her the armor that he had worn. That, Beanea had decided, she would keep. Hers was now beyond the point of repair. Perhaps she could see if she could get it refitted to fit her body shape. The room still held Zaknafein's scent. Beanea wanted to remember the smell, but it was time that the room was actually cleaned. Beanea left the room and pulled the cord that signalled the servants that they were needed. Three arrived in due time.

"Clean the bedroom out, leave only the armor," she instructed.

The servants merely nodded and went about their orders. As they did so, Beanea walked out onto the balcony she had gone onto all those years ago when she was but a young Moon Elf child who held no notions of the dangers her new world held.


	12. Chapter 11

A Light in the Dark

Chapter 11

Beanea's stomach did not settle for some days after cleaning out Zaknafein's old room. She chose a few things to keep, but for the most part, had the majority of the items be taken into storage. Her duties have been for the most part been non-existant. Zaknafein's prior routine has made it so that the house soldiers kept a rigid training. And because Zak was still being indoctrinated, Beanea still had a few years before Malice decided his fate. So, after moving the furniture around several times, Beanea began to thoroughly investigate what was left. Lighting a candle for some light, Beanea located a book that looked like it had not been used for years. Sitting down at the desk, Beanea flipped through the pages and found that the book contained spells that only clerical Drow used.

There was something vaguely familiar about a spell she flipped to; like she has heard it spoken once before. Beanea wanted to perform it, but knew that she would have to be very careful on performing it. Of all the spells she had cast, none were as difficult as this one. Those that taught at Arach-Tirith had said that she would have been a great priestess for Lloth if she had not gone into Melee-Magthere. That was unimportant now; Beanea knew that if she could not see when training new soldiers, Malice will surely see to it that the Weapons Master will be sacrificed to Lloth. So, Beanea took her time to study the spell, making sure that she knew the spell before even speaking it aloud.

Beanea spoke each word slow to make sure that she had sounded it out right. After the last word was spoken, her appearance began changing. Her skin began to darken up, her brown hair began taking on more white, and her eye glow even gained what was lost. With hope, none of the females, or even the current patron or Dinin would catch the change. She was actually admiring the change when she heard someone walking into the gym.

"Beanea," Vierna called out.

The door of the sleeping chamber opened and the high priestess saw Beanea emerge from it. Something seemed...off about the new Weapons Master, but Vierna did not press it. Beanea saw that one servant had accompanied Vierna.

"Matron Malice has regifted you with the attire of a noble," Vierna said, motioning to the folded cloak, neckpurse, and the house emblem, the neckpurse resting on the cloak and the emblem on the neckpurse. "It would be wise as not to lose your neckpurse and emblem again."

"It won't happen again, Vierna."

Vierna nodded as she moved to place the emblem into the neckpurse and paced it around Beanea's neck as the servant moved to place the cloak on Beanea's shoulders. Vierna then motioned the servant to leave and waited for him to leave before speaking.

"You know what this means, don't you? Malice will expect Drizzt to come after you."

"Drizzt doesn't know I left. It'll be a while before he realizes I'm gone."

Beanea began making up a story for this. Yes, she had partially foresaw that this type of questioning would come, but she did not expect it would come so soon after returning. Vierna studied Beanea as if she was looking for something. Yet Vierna did not question the youngest Do'Urden further, turning and leaving the gym.

**0o**

Three weeks had passed before Beanea was summoned to the antechamber. In those weeks, she has little to do but to mind the soldiers of both House Do'Urden and House Baenre. She had been working on making sure that all the soldiers were on the same page; but something was nagging at Beanea in the back of her mind. Something was not right, but she dared not speak out. Even though she felt like this house war was soon to see its end, Beanea would not speak out.

So, there she stood in the antechamber, looking as obedient as she did the day she was recognized as a noble family member at the age of five. Though she did not receive the clothing that would mark her as so until she earned them some ten or so years later before attending Melee-Magthere. Taught to observe, Beanea saw the struggle Malice was having with controlling Zaknafein. Then it happened. Malice lost control and lost her life to Briza; who claimed the throne for herself. Her sisters did not have time to acknowledge the change in leadership when the soldiers from House Baenre attacked. Maya was the first to go followed by Briza. Beanea was in shock for two seconds before she turned to Vierna.

"Vierna, if you want to live, come with me."

"Why? How do I know you're not under orders from Matron Baenre?"

"Because you would have been dead by now."

Vierna actually believed that. That belief allowed Beanea to guide her adopted sister through the house to where Zak was. He only saw the icy blue glow from the eyes of his mother to know that something serious was happening, and that if he wanted to live, _now_ was the time to go. Through the house, Beanea led the group of three; all the way to the kitchens.

"This is how Drizzt and I left last time," she explained. "With all luck, this way should be clear."

Beanea wished she had time to return to the gym to retrieve the few things she kept that was Zaknafein's. But there was no guarentee that the house would be standing when she returned, so Beanea continued on. No fighting soldier paid the three moving shadows any mind as they moved through the battlefield. At last, they reached the gates and made a dash from the destroying compound. It was not until they reached a relatively safe distance did they turn to watch what was left of the compound be destroyed.

"That is the end of House Do'Urden," Vierna said with a partial sigh.

"Not so, Vierna. We survived, even walking through the courtyard full of fighting. And we also know who attacked first."

"No, Beanea. Even if we can claim the right of accusation, no one will dare bring down the First House of Menzoberranzan."

Beanea nodded and led the way into the Underdark; being the only protector of the group.


	13. Chapter 12

A Light in the Dark

Chapter 12

Beanea knew that, from what Vierna had told her and young Zaknafein of Zin-carla, that Malice had failed in the killing of Drizzt. How that came about, the former high priestess did not know, but deep down, Beanea was overjoyed at this. Yes, she and Drizzt were a mirror image of each other at fighting, but so where they mirror fighting images to Zaknafein the elder.

The journey that Beanea led them took them to Blingdenstone. The guards at the gates were startled at seeing Vierna, such as they were familiar with Beanea and Zak. Beanea explained that Vierna was no more a Drow like the others in Menzoberranzan, but more like Drizzt. After some time convincing the guards, Vierna had been allowed into the city; only under the complete watch of Beanea. If Vierna did anything against any of the svirfnebli, the consequences would be given to Beanea.

"Beanea! Zak," came the calls of young children. The two looked around and saw Seldig and his friends rushing to greet them. "Where did you go? We looked all over for you."

"We had something to tend to back in Menzoberranzan," Beanea explained. "Has Drizzt and Belwar returned yet?"

"They have. But they have not emerged from Belwar's home. We can..."

"No, there is no need, Seldig. I know the way there. You go return to your game."

The children smiled and returned to their game as the three made their way to Belwar's home. Beanea did not even bother knocking before entering the front room. There, Drizzt and Belwar were sitting at the table in silence. It was the sound of the door closing did the two realize who was there. Neither dear friend wished to speak of the happenings in the few weeks they had been apart until they were in a more private area. But it was told that Drizzt had agreed to remain a week before leaving for the surface.

"The surface," Vierna said in shock. "That is no place for us."

"Nor is the Underdark a place for someone like Zak and myself," Beanea argued. "I'm going with you, dear friend."

Drizzt was not going to argue Beanea's decision. He accepted the fact that Beanea no longer had a place down here, nor did Zak.

**0o**

The week had passed quickly for the small odd group of friends. Supplies were packed and Belwar gave Drizzt a map that led to the surface. Vierna had argued that she did not wish to travel to the surface; but it was pointed out that if she returned to Menzoberranzan, she could be killed. Vierna finally gave in, knowing that whatever rank she held over the other three Elves had been lost the second Malice died. In fact, it was Beanea that held rank over Vierna; and the two females knew it. After saying their good-byes, the four Elves left Blingdenstone and entered the Underdark.

* * *

A lone figure was seen at the entrance of a cave looking out at the landscape that sprawled before it. It remembered the last time it came to the surface; but shook the memory from its mind. There was no place for something like that here. Nor will there be a place for that memory in the future; for the memory was part of the figure's past. With the moonlight shining down on the landscape, the figure knew that now was the time to complete the spell it had started over a month ago. Pulling the words from memory, the figured spoke the final words to the spell that it knew would end its curse in an unknown amount of time. Yet, for this it knew it would miss the traits it has had its whole life.

Another figure came up beside the first figure accompanied by a five hundred pound panther; on the other side stood two more figures, one shorter than the other three. All four looked out over the moonlit land that was before them. This marked the beginning of a new life for them, they all knew. Little did they know how this new life would differ from the ones that they had led for all those years in the Underdark.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
